


Too hot. Hot damn

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [37]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Ahh it’s too hot in this room!” / “Yeah sorry, that’s probably because I’m here.”





	Too hot. Hot damn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short guys.
> 
> Sixth form kicking my ass with coursework rn and my writing motivation has dropped a little.
> 
> But hey, it's short and cute just like me so enjoy.

Camila had barely walked into the studio before she was ambushed by three different people. Camila blinked at each of them as they wrapped their arms around her.

“Um… hi?” Camila asked, confused about why her ex band mates were in her recording booth.

“We thought we’d stop by to see how your album is coming along.” Ally said with a grin. Camila smiled, hugging Ally tightly.

“That’s really nice guys.” Camila said quietly. She glanced at Normani who shrugged and grinned.

“And we missed you Mila.” She said. Camila hugged her gently, waiting for Normani to pull her in closer. Normani sighed dramatically and hugged Camila back hard. Camila laughed and turned to Dinah.

“Cheechee.” She said seriously.

“Chancho.” Dinah replied just as serious. There was a few tense moments before Dinah cracked and she held out her arms. “You goofball.” She muttered as Camila jumped onto her and wrapped her legs around Dinah’s waist in a koala hug.

“I missed you guys too.” Camila said, releasing Dinah and standing there with a grin.

Alright, the elephant is too big now, it must be mentioned. Lauren was absent. And Camila was trying not to seem disheartened. Clearly she was not successful.

“Stop pouting.” Dinah whined. Camila snapped out of her thoughts and glanced around. Dinah had collapsed on the sofa, Normani and Ally messing with the soundboard slightly. Camila shrugged and sat down next to Dinah.

“I thought she’d be here.” Camila mumbled.

“She said she’d be a bit late.” Normani called over her shoulder. Camila nodded, the door swung open, Camila’s head flew up but it was just her producers.

“I see your friends are here. I trust they’re going to behave.” He said with a grin. Camila nodded and headed for the sound booth.

\----

It’d been an hour. No Lauren. Half a song recorded.

Despite the fact she loved the girls being there she kind of wanted to see Lauren before their time was up. Camila decided she needed a break, walking out to join the others and leaning on the table they were sitting at.

“Killing it Mila.” Ally said with a bright smile. Camila found it impossible not to smile back with Ally so flashed her a small smile. 

Someone had obviously racked up the heating as the studio was melting, Camila could feel her clothes sticking to her and she’d only been out the booth for a few minutes. Camila reached for an open water bottle in front of Dinah when the door opened, letting a draught of cool air rushed in.

“Ahh it’s too hot in this room!”

“Yeah sorry, that’s probably because I’m here.” Camila flipped her hair over her shoulder as she spun to face the new voice. In fact it wasn’t new, it was very familiar actually, so familiar that Camila regretted her words halfway through her dramatic hair flip and spin around.

Camila came to a stop facing Lauren, her eyes wide and her teeth biting down on her lip guiltily. Lauren was stood just inside the doorway with raised eyebrows and a smile playing at her lips. Camila watched as Lauren slowly looked Camila up and down, trying to keep her face neutral.

“I mean… that’s not what I meant but I can’t disagree.” Lauren shrugged, walking over to them and taking a sip of the water bottle in Camila’s hand.

Silence fell across the studio.

“What?” Camila asked dumbly.

“It’s hot in here, and yeah you’re probably the reason why.” Lauren said casually, looking at Camila with a grin.

Camila blinked and before she could reply she was ushered back into the recording booth to finish the song.

\----

When she came out an hour later, all four of the girls were smirking at her.

“What?” She asked suspiciously. Dinah side eyed Lauren, who kept looking at Camila. Camila raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“So…” Lauren started, “Dinner? Tonight? I mean… if you want.” Her voice getting quieter as she rambled.

Camila stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin.

“I’d like that Lo.” She said shyly. Lauren perked up and ran her hand through her hair.

“Awesome. That’s great… totally… yeah.” Lauren said through a rush of air. “That’s good.” She added quietly. 

There was silence in the studio, except for the mumbles of the producer at the sound board.

“If you guys could kiss for my Insta that would be great.” Dinah drawled. Camila and Lauren snapped out of their staring and looked at her with varying levels of shock.

“I don’t kiss before a first date.” Lauren said slowly, a smirk crossing her face as she eyed Camila up and down. “No matter how hot they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it and again sorry it's short :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests here or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
